Virtual Reality versus Real Romance
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: After another sleepless night for Mac and a tough case, Stella uses something virtual & real to tire him out, ensuring he gets a good nights rest safe in her arms. SMACKED one-shot. Based on the Eppy 4.05 Down the Rabbit Hole


**Title: Virtual Reality versus Real Romance**

**Summary:** After another sleepless night for Mac and an tough case, Stella uses something 'virtual' to tire him out, ensuring he gets a good nights rest safe in her arms. SMACKED one-shot. Based on the Eppy 4.05 Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! You know the rest write?

**A/N:** Loved Stella's concern for Mac in this eppy in the beginning and then the whole 'Mac don't got game' was priceless. Hope you like my take on it. Words in _'italics and single quotes'_ are from the eppy.

* * *

He remembers almost dreading falling asleep the night before, his mind now wondering if he'd get another call at three-thirty in the morning; his mind once again racing with wonder as to the identity of the disturbed individual who was calling and then hanging up.

Course it didn't help that his mind was still active about recent events, his return from London and then his breakup with Peyton; his invisible stalker now following him from London.

"Damn it," Mac groans as he slowly opens his eyes and looks at the clock, before offering another whispered curse and rolling onto his back. Almost three. That means in just over thirty-three minutes he could expect another call and that would only force him to lie awake and try to ponder who could be behind these stupid games.

He closes his eyes again, willing sleep to come but knowing there is no sleep to be found; it'll be another restless night fraught with unanswerable questions.

So instead of just lying awake in mental misery, he turns on the light; a plan already in motion. He puts on his jogging attire, his body restless and needing to burn off growing anxiety.

As he runs his mind races with so many things in the past few months since his return from London. Through it all, Stella has been the one constant that he could rely on. And yet he still couldn't bring himself to getting into a firm discussion about his latest trouble; mostly wanting to shield her from yet another potentially emotionally dangerous situation of his own doing. He picks up the pace; allowing the sounds of the city that never sleeps to dull his senses, his mind focused...that is until his phone rings.

He looks at his watch; almost dreading the time. But as he sees it's just a bit after three, he knows that if his invisible stalker holds true to form, this wouldn't be him.

_"Mac...we got a DB," _Flack's voice comes to life; Mac's lips offering a thankful sigh of relief as he listens to the instructions and then heads in the direction of his latest case.

He arrives, his mouth curling into an automatic smile as his partner greets him; a concerned look on her beautiful face. But the smile is quickly replaced with a small frown as he mirrors Flack's expression.

_'He was dancing.'_

_'By himself?'_

_'Not exactly.__ Turns out Mr. Romano's wife died five years ago. So every year on their wedding anniversary he grabs a mannequin and does a little Tango.'_

_'It was their first dance as husband and wife.'_

Mac listens with as much interest as his tried brain can allow to Stella and Flack's explanations. However, as much as he was able to fool Flack at the moment, there was nothing that could get past Stella.

_'Still not sleeping?' _She asks in a tone that held more than friendship; it was concern, care and possibly love? All he could do was offer a tired grunt in return. However, when her hand lands on his arm, gives it a gentle squeeze, he knows it's more than a passing concern from a friend. The soft tone in her voice, the tenderness on her face and her posture all tell him that there is something more brewing beneath the surface.

His eyes had locked with hers for only a few seconds; at once begging for forgiveness and understanding. He wants to tell her; wants to offer an insight into his private routine instead of just shelving her concern as if it were nothing. But at the moment he also knows that it wasn't the time or the place to get into any kind of emotional confession. _I want to tell you Stella...I don't want to face this alone. _But he can't quite bring himself to confess that just yet; so instead he gives her a tight smile; praying that she'll understand and gets himself right back into work mode.

_'Our vic have an ID?'_

He listens as Stella and Sheldon both explain to him further details about the dead body before him; his mind now completely ensconced in the very colorful corpse; not remembering what time it is. And then it happens. The zero hour arrives once again and his phone rings.

When he had left for his run he knew the time; when he had gotten the call from Flack he had checked his watch. This guy was right on time. It was now three-thirty three and his mind was racing. He hates the fact that someone else has the upper hand; has control over his emotional state; someone other than himself or Stella.

Damn it! His mind curses as he tries to ignore it and just listen to the rest of Sheldon's dissertation. However as both Sheldon and Stella exchange glances he knows a question is going to be asked of him very soon. Damn how he wishes he had that ring tone changed; a sound he has now come to loathe in the early morning hours.

_'You gonna answer that Mac?' Sheldon inquires; Stella's eyes nervously darting between Sheldon and the body and her partner at her side._

He looks at his watch; his lips forcing a slight grimace. As expected; right on time.

_3:33 _

_'It's early, probably important,' Sheldon continues._

But without giving either of them a satisfactory answer; he quickly pushes the _'end' _button and cuts off the call; not in the mood to play the stupid games he's been forced into the past few weeks. But his answers were too fast and accurate, forcing both Stella and Sheldon to exchange concerned glances once again; both knowing something was up. Thankfully neither call him on it and carry on as if all were okay.

_Stella is going to ask, _his mind ponders as they ready the body for transport back to the lab for processing. And sure enough as soon as he gives directions to the rest of the team and him and Stella head for her Avalanche alone, she seizes the opportunity. Just before they reach the truck, she gently touches his arm and forces him to turn to her with a look of anxiety.

"What is going on Mac?"

"I'm just tired."

"You can tell me you know."

He looks at the expression on her beautiful face and knows that to on one else could he appear this weak and vulnerable and know he won't ever be thought of as less. _But I can't tell her, _his brain reminds him. _I don't know for sure. _

"It's just that..."

"Just what Mac?" Stella presses.

"I think someone has my number that's wrong and they just dial at odd hours and then it..."

"It interrupts your sleep and you being a light sleeper, once you're up, you're up."

And it sounds plausible, he convinces himself.

"And hence the run?" Stella queried to which he nodded in agreement once again.

"Just long for a solid night's rest," he huffs as he looks at her with a tender glance. "Any ideas?"

"Give me a few hours to come up with something really good, okay?" She accepts the challenge.

"Deal," Mac agrees with a smile as they get into the cabin of the truck and head back to the lab. By the time they reach the lab, Mac's mind has mostly settled. Course it also could have been the delightful anticipation to see what she would come up with; that is if she even remembered by the time it was time to go home. So he tells himself not to get his hopes up too much and by the end of today he'll have just tired himself out from lack of sleep and the case and worry and spend the night alone once again.

But that thought also makes his mind heavy and so a very noticeable sigh escapes his lips as they pull into the underground parking.

"I'll bet you're thinking I won't remember," Stella teases as he stops the black crossover and looks at her in wonder. "Hey I've been with you for over ten years; reading your mind is almost a given at times," she smiles and his face relaxes.

There was a time when he used to worry that she would be able to see to deep into his mind and heart and be scared away; one of the foremost reason's why he felt that pursuing something more than friendship might ruin what they had, and he wanted to maintain her friendship more than anything. For if he lost that then he would be sunk for good. But his recent relationship with Peyton opened his eyes to new possibilities. A discreet office romance was possible even for him. Sinclair he was sure had caught wind of rumors of him with Peyton but never brought it up and he was sure that when his superior was around he was on his best behavior. Peyton was the head ME at the time; two department heads made it work then. Could he have the same with Stella? She wasn't in charge; he was. The fault, if any would lie with him and unlike Peyton, Stella didn't have a deparment to lead. It was possible.

"Mac?"

"Ready to go?"

"You really are tired," she comments softly as her hand rests on his. She leans in and then much to his surprise and delight plants a soft kiss on his flushed cheek. "I give you my word Mac, you will sleep well tonight."

Mac looks as her with a knowing glance, a feeling of warm sentiment and loving comfort starting to settle upon his heart and put his mind at ease a little. He would tell himself to focus on that fact, instead of wondering if this would be the night that his caller/stalker would finally identify himself.

But as they walk toward the elevator, Stella's eyes occasionally glance over at Mac and wonder. _'Just tired...wrong number...sleep interrupted.'_

But she had done most of the talking and almost put the idea into his head and now wonders if it has something to do with Peyton's abrupt breakup via letter or if it really was just a couplea kids with the wrong number. Hopefully not a new threat. She feels her heart starting to beat a bit faster at the thought that Mac might now have a new problem to contend with. _I will make sure Mac gets a good night sleep tonight. _

As soon as he arrived on the scene this morning she knew there was something up; and even now as they change into some overalls to go and see Sid she knows that he's not quite telling her everything that is going on. _What are you hiding Mac? What do you think I can't handle? _

"I can handle it Mac," Stella suddenly mentions before they reach Sid's lair.

"Handle what?"

"What you think I can't."

"Stella..."

"Just reminding you Mac," she assures him as her fingers give his a brief but loving squeeze. Mac knows she can handle just about anything; she proving to him more than once that she was one of the strongest women he had ever had the privilege of knowing. But it was his caring concern and heartfelt love for her that kept him from telling her what was really going on. _What if it's more than a prank or wrong number? What if they target Stella next? _

After visiting Sid, it was off to his office; file in hand, more evidence to process. But an important detour into Adam's area gives Mac the break he is looking for but also forces him into a new world; one that is way out of his comfort zone. But the new information gave his mind something other than his stalker to focus on. However, little did he know that his partner was just turning down another forthright gift that would turn out to be from the very man who was forcing his way into his mind and making the seasoned CSI worried and anxiety ridden.

Second life, virtual reality, avatar's, internet celebrity by night...all words new to his vocabulary thanks to Cheryl Miller; their latest victim and the young woman who's mysterious life was now the major focus of their investigation. Mac hadn't put much stock into all the latest mumbo jumbo cyber talk that Adam and some of his lab buddies would engage in on a daily basis; most of it he would just ignore and pass by, but today he actually had an idea to find their would be suspect. He would have to venture into a world that was completely foreign to him.

_'We find his avatar.'_

Mac had to admit that working with Adam on building his avatar was more amusing than he thought and his mind had finally pushed aside his early morning woes; now his brain was focused on building a character in second life; now it was time to get down to business.

But as soon as he entered the digital world, all he would do was watch in wonder; his mind trying to drown Adam's comments and his own inner laughter. Even when a sexy cyber creature came up to him, his mind was focused on finding their suspect; much to the dismay of the young man beside him.

"Fascinating," was all Mac could utter as he allowed Adam to continue to help him navigate around this odd world. Mac thought he finally had the hang of his cyber avatar when they ran into their suspect. _Got him! _Mac's mind shouted in triumph; wanting to exit the odd computer world as fast as possible.

_'Hello.'_

_'Goodbye.'_

Mac watches their suspect, Johnny O'Dell aka Don Juan 2-3 take flight but his mind once again goes into another bout of anxiety when Adam says they have to switch sexes. To Mac, these mind games; even cyber ones were a waste of his time, but once again had to surrender himself to his junior team mates experience when it came to this 'second life'.

_'Wow who's the tacky dresser?' Stella had asked with an ear to ear grin that actually seemed to widen when Mac answered and told her it was him._

After the outfit was finalized and his voice was set, Mac headed for their suspect; his mind racing as to what to even say in this world. Sadly his opening lines met with criticism and quiet ridicule from both Adam and Stella in the way of looks of wonder. And while Mac Taylor might be an expert in certain aspects of his professional career, in his personal life, he's more than a little lost.

_'Do you like waterfalls?'_

_'Oh my god,' Stella laughs. 'You have no game what so ever.'_

So after she had had a small laugh at his expense she knows she can't let him flounder for very long and decides it is time to take over. He was starting to exhibit a small amount of nervousness and she also knows that her motivation inside was more than to lend a professional hand; he needs her and this, albeit silent, was a cry for help she wasn't about to ignore.

She gently pushes her way in; takes the communication piece and is happy when he doesn't put up a fuss when she takes over; he knows that her drive for justice is just as strong and he's not about to let his inept cyber pick up skills send their suspect into yet another world.

Stella offers a few simple lines, a cute laugh and a line that makes even Mac's brows raise with an impressive glance, but it works and she gets the lead they need and that allows Adam to track the IP and it's finally time to exit cyber space.

"Thanks Adam," Mac states as he looks at Stella who simply offers _'an it was nothing' _shrug and both head for the door.

"Right boss so I'll um...yeah I'll just exit..." Adam states as he turns back to the screen. "Maybe I'll just..."

"Thanks back there," Mac softly mutters as he calls Flack and gets him and Danny to go and track down Johnny O'Dell and bring him in.

"Nice to see you out and about," Stella quips forcing Mac to look at her with an amused expression but offers no words.

"It was your magic," Mac replies as they reach his office. He tries to stifle a yawn but it's not lost on his partner. "Maybe I should create myself an avatar and let it sleep; that way at least one of us could be rested."

Stella's hand rests on his arm and offers him a tender smile. "You know it'll take Flack and Danny about twenty minutes at least to..."

"A nap?"

"A few minutes of rest," Stella lightly argues in return.

"I think you know I won't," Mac answers with a slight frown. "Never had one before and am not going to start now."

"Mac you came back on London time and then this...you can't seem to catch a break."

"I'll disconnect the phone tonight," Mac tries in reply.

Stella arches a skeptical brow as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Worried you'll lose the challenge?"

"Oh trust me Mac, this is one challenge you don't have a hope in winning."

Mac gives her a tender smile but knows that if she does win, it'll mean she's tired him out enough to have a good night's rest and even all the money in the world couldn't buy that kind peace of mind right now.

"So while we wait for the guys how about another tour?"

"Of what?"

"Second life," Stella refers to the cyber reality that Mac had exited a few minutes earlier. "Or did you leave your game in Adam's room?"

"Show me what ya got," Mac answers with a smirk as he gestures for her to sit in his plush leather chair.

Stella settles into Mac's chair, flips on his computer and then watches with a warm smile as he pulls his chair up beside her. His fingers gently brush the exposed skin of her arm; prompting her skin to lightly cover with small shiver bumps.

"Are you nervous?" Mac asks softly as he looks at her mottled skin.

"Just your um...your fingers the...ywell they...never mind," Stella's voice dies out as her eyes quickly shift back to the large computer screen before her.

"Stella?"

"Your touch was soft Mac and it um..."

"Made you shiver?" Mac asks with a slight furrow of his brow.

Stella's lips offer a slight chuckle as she leans in closer, her lips teasing his ear and forcing his skin to cover with the same shiver bumps that were all over her skin, seconds earlier.

"We gotta work on your _game _Mac," Stella's breath resounds in his brain, forcing his core to warm and his fists slightly tense. Her lips brush his face as she pulls away, his lips tugging upward once more as she stops inches from his face.

"Will it tire me out?" Mac inquires with a smile.

"Put yourself in my hands Mac; I got you our suspect right?"

"I trust you with my life," Mac confesses in a soft whisper.

"Good," Stella nods firmly as she turns her attention back to the screen and for the next fifteen minutes they laugh and talk about cyber 'second life' and all the ins and outs; Mac still feeling lost and a bit overwhelmed but not willing to show any kind of weakness in front of Stella; well more than he has already. Thankful that she never called him on his lame pick up line from earlier, he now wonders if she'll mention it to him before the day is over. Mac's phone finally rings and it's back to business as usual.

"Shall we continue later?"

"Sure," Mac agrees, not really believing that they'll actually continue their private session at a later time. Both of them head toward the waiting interrogation room; Stella going inside with Danny while Mac waits outside with Flack.

_'Mac, when is the last time you actually slept?' _His friend asks in concern after Mac once again offered a small yawn. Mac looks at him and offers a slight grimace but knows, that even though Don is a good friend, he wasn't about to tell him about his stalker or even hint at it. So he opts for another topic Peyton.

_'Peyton decided to stay in London.'_

And after a small bout of explaining something that once again sounds reasonable, Flack didn't come back to his lack of sleep and so his would be stalker issue would remain a moot point to the Detective. His mind satisfied with his explanation he turns his attention back to Johnny O'Dell and listens with interest to the dying young man's sad story of despair and would be suicide.

Finally they had another lead to get started on and it was once again the distraction that Mac knows he needs to not only keep his stalker at bay but any lingering doubts or feelings about a relationship that seems doomed from the start. He just wants the day to be over; the case solved and his mind tired enough to close his eyes and keep them shut until the morning; garnering him a more than just a couple hours of tense sleep.

Then it was back to Adam's computer lair and another trip into second life; another address and this time Mac insists on taking Stella and joining Flack to track their next suspect, his patience with the virtual world starting to wane.

"Able to pull yourself away from Adam's computer?" Stella inquires as they near the address, their Avalanche behind Flack's police cruiser.

"Stella, that stuff doesn't interest me that much."

"You just called me Venus," she retorts with an arched brow.

Mac looks at her with a blank stare before offering a slight smirk. "I'm just tired."

She says nothing further, but after his interest in her office and then spending a bit more time with Adam and finally finding himself becoming more immersed in the cyber world, a small idea starts to form in her mind about how to tire him out at the end of the day; praying her plan will work and tonight will be the night he gets a good nights sleep.

They finally pull up to their current suspect's address; Johnny O'Dell, only to find him dead.

"Back to square one," Mac grumbles as he pushes past Flack and Stella and heads for the main floor of the small apartment building. As soon as they are back, Stella heads for Sheldon to get a ballistics' comparison, while Mac heads back to where this all began Adam's computer and cyber space, injecting himself into second life once again.

_Examining evidence in any world is the same, _he reminds himself as his Avatar, 'Taylor' starts to examine the shoes that Venus dropped when she was taken down. A small smile of triumph finally crosses his lips as he gazes upon a real life store name and then calls Stella with the new lead; wanting to wrap the case that was proving to be not as open and shut as the might have first thought.

The lead was viable but when Stella calls him with a panic to her tone, he knows it's time to take immediate action. He rushes to the AV lab, logs in but is handed a surprise he wasn't expecting.

_'Where are you Venus?' Mac asks._

_'Where you won't find me Detective Taylor.'_

_'How did you know?'_

However the meeting wasn't as successful as Mac wanted and Venus was able to shut down their entire mainframe with a virus that she tricked Mac into picking up. Back at square one.

"Or are we?" Stella had inquires when Mac had come to her office to inform her of his latest frustration. She sees the hint of fatigue starting to settle upon his handsome face and knows these kinds of silly games isn't something he likes to pursue; at least when it comes to crime. However, he has adapted better than she thought; another insight into a man she thought she knew already so well.

"Mac?"

"We are missing something that is right in front of us."

"Team meeting?" Stella arches a brow.

"You read my mind," Mac answers with a kind smile.

They exit her office, her hand protectively resting on the small of his back. It's not an overly outward display of affection, but when he doesn't flinch or make a move to shake her advance off, it signals to her brain that her foray into something more than friendship might be reciprocated in kind.

Mac tosses her a sideways glance and frowns. "Looks like you have more than work on your mind," he comments, her hand leaving his back. Mac feels the place that was once warm, suddenly cool and wonders if he shouldn't have said something, her touch was actually comforting to his tired brain.

"Ask me again tonight," she mentions as they reach the team meeting room.

"I will," Mac promises as the rest of the team arrives. It doesn't take them too long to figure out that it's Congressman Devane who is the next target and all spring into action; an important life now in the balance. But once again the arrival at the Congressman's apartment hotel wasnt what they expected either. They arrived just to find him dead and their elusive assassin for hire on the move.

_'Be aware suspect has changed...'_

_'STOP!'_

Hearing the panic in Mac's voice, Stella knows things are escalating faster than expected and as she heads toward where she could hear him offering angry words she hopes and prays that his sometimes rush in where angels fear to tread attitude won't come to fore and they'll both be walking away from this nightmare together, instead of him a corpse. She reaches the fallen man, calls an ambulance but while the words she offers to the shot man might sound comforting, inside her heart is racing with terror that the next call could be the demise of her beloved partner.

_Just be careful Mac...please be careful._

The chase proves, however, to Mac to be fruitless as the assassin they know only as _'Venus' _vanishes into thin air. Still, standing in that corridor, Mac can't help but feel that he is being watched; little did he know he was. But fate was not on his side as he turns and heads back into the hallway, heading for Stella and letting Flack and the rest of the NYPD team finish the search for the hired killer. A killer with a perfectly planned escape.

Stella watches Mac return to her with a look of disappointment and hears him utter a soft curse; his posture displaying outwardly his inward sense of failure. His fists still tightened as they both listen to Flack tell Mac they'll do whatever it takes to get the female assassin and then it's just her and Mac heading back to the Avalanche in silence.

"We'll get her Mac."

"She's gone Stella," Mac utters with a hint of futility in his tired voice. They both get into the quiet cabin of the truck and he looks over at her with a defeated glance. "She did her job and we failed to do ours."

And that was it; Mac knew the target and failed to keep it safe, he now blamed himself for the deaths.

"Mac..."

"It's over Stella," he holds his hand up for her not to continue. "Let's just get back to the lab and...and call it a day."

"She can't hide forever Mac," Stella insists as he slowly directs them into traffic. She decides to take another chance; slowly sending her fingers out to grasp his and cover them gently, finally giving them a small squeeze of assurance. "Time was our enemy this round. But if she's this addicted to cyber space and the thrill of the hunt or chase, she'll be back in second life and we will find her."

Mac's brain tries to register the truthfulness of her words and feels his lips emitting a heavy sigh as he settles back into the leather seats a bit more; his fingers still encased in Stella's warm grasp. "Another sleepless night."

"Mac you can't blame yourself for this one."

"Three people are dead and she's probably sitting back someplace with a glass of champagne in one hand and..." his voice trails off as another whispered curse follows, filling the cabin with tension and anxiety. "She was just better than all of us."

"She had the upper hand all along Mac, it was our first venture in her world; but she lives and plays in both hers and ours. We will find her."

Mac gives her a nod; an expression she knows is just to acknowledge but not really to agree; his mind is still filled with blame and regret at the slowness of his own actions. In reality he knows she's right, _'venus' _did have the upper hand all along. His senses had picked up that he was being watched in that hallway. _Why did she spare my life? I'm sure she had me in her sights and it would have taken less than a few seconds..._

Stella watches Mac's fingers tighten around the steering wheel and slowly reaches out to them, uncurling them but not really surprised when he only offers a loosened grip but keeps his eyes straight ahead.

"She let me live."

"Mac?"

"I can't explain it, but I know...in that hallway she was within striking distance. Why not kill me?"

"Her job was done Mac, she used the hotel patron to get away from you, but even then her aim wasn't to kill or she could have just aimed for that man's heart and he would have been our fourth. I for one am glad she spared your life."

Mac brings the crossover to a stop in the underground parking lot and looks at her with a tender smile. "I want you to go home and get some rest."

"Only if you come with me?"

"What?"

"Well I did promise to tire you out Mac and I always keep my promises."

"Trust me this case did that for you," he states in haste; not really thinking about what he's saying.

Stella looks at him and feels a small lump form in her throat; her plan to try to offer him something more than a simple bout of friendship wasn't heading in the direction she wanted or planned.

"Right okay then..." she tells him; disappointment thick in her voice.

Mac looks at her with arched brows and knows that it wasn't just the simple task of trying to tire him out, it was the offer of something more that she felt he was rejecting. _But does she want more?_

"What were you um...planning?" Mac asks with some hesitation.

"Well you'll just have to come over to find out," Stella replies with a smile. "Your call."

"Do you like Chinese?"

"Spicy Orange Chicken?" Stella counters as he insinuates that he'll be buying dinner for them.

"That and a few other items."

"Come over when you're ready," she instructs.

They both get out of the truck and then head upstairs; Stella in search of Sheldon to tell him what happened and Mac to call Flack and get a status report.

"So far nothing Mac, but I'll keep you posted," Flack assures him. "You gonna sleep better tonight?"

"I'm going to try."

Mac hangs up with Flack and then looks at the time; his mind instantly flashing 3:33 on the display and his stomach instantly tightening.

"Damn it," he softly curses as he pushes himself out of his chair and then goes in search of his partner, his mind now switching from a failed work day to an anticipated evening ahead and what she has planned. But just as he reaches his office his smile fades when he sees her office is nearly dark. Just before he turns away, a small silver glint catches his eyes and he hurries toward it.

"What on earth," he mumbles as he quickly checks his jacket lapel. He gives his head a shake as his eyes dart back to the note Stella left for him, his name just beside his 'Detective' pin; something she must have lifted during the day when he was distracted.

_'Mac, you have twenty minutes, don't be late or it'll be you and 'Taylor' spending a quiet evening together.'  
__Stella_

Mac smiles at her words and her teasing use of his cyber alter-ego, but knows it's also not a warning to be taken lightly. Without wasting another moment, he hurries back to his office, grabs his suit jacket and heads for the elevator; putting his lapel back in place as he moves. He reaches the cab, telling them to hurry if possible.

He gives Flack a quick call, his mind still eager as to the whereabouts of their missing murderer. He had suspected a negative answer; his mind already telling him that someone as skilled as her, already had her escape route marked and was probably half way to Brazil by now. He closes his phone, but his eyes stare down at the small electronic device in his hand and he feels his heart starting to rise once more. He scrolls back to 3:33AM and frowns as he gazes upon the '_restricted' _number staring back up at him.

"Bastard," Mac curses as the cab comes to a stop in front of Stella's apartment building. He feels his limbs starting to garner tension the closer he gets to Stella's front door; however, he knows the tension isn't due to any negative feelings on his part but the anticipation that something else inside him is delighted to see her on a more intimate level.

He slowly heads toward the elevator and before he knows it, his fingers are knocking on the door; his ears picking up the soft sound of her hurrying toward it to open.

"Two minutes to spare," Stella greets him with a big smile.

"Was afraid I'd end up wandering aimlessly in cyber space," Mac deadpans as he enters her apartment, his nervousness starting to build a little. Stella's home was a safe haven as she called it; her 'no men policy' after a few poor dating choices ensuring that he was in a privileged standing by being allowed in.

"Take off your coat and make yourself at home."

"Stella..."

"No protesting allowed Mac," Stella instructs as she stands a few inches from him, her fingers starting to tease the lapels of his suit jacket.

"When should I order..."

"Why are you nervous? It's me," Stella tries to put him at ease.

"Long day," Mac huffs with a slight frown as he makes no attempt to move; his brain reveling in the chemical heat the nearness of her is creating.

Stella leans in closer, her lips brushing his cheek on the way to his ear. "You are going to sleep well tonight Mac; in my arms."

"Stella I um..." he tries as he looks at her with a serious expression. "I just don't think we...well I think I would like to but...well I'm not sure that..."

"I was thinking something along the lines of a computer based relaxant before a nap on the couch, but I think I like where your thinking is going," Stella confesses in truth; forcing Mac's face to warm instantly.

"Oh I was...right," he lips emit a nervous chuckle.

But when he doesn't deny what he was going to continue with; his words and body language suggesting to her that a sexual union was something that he would be open to exploring, her heart skips several beats. _Could Mac really be interested in more? If so, then I need to play this right and not force things. I want this to work._

"Wine?"

"No beer?" Mac counters as he follows her into the kitchen.

"Wine will help you get sleepy."

"Are you sure that's all?" Mac replies with a smirk as he leans against the door frame. But when he spies the Chinese food on the counter he looks at her in wonder.

"Now you know why I asked you to hurry."

"I said it was my treat," Mac insists.

"Next time," Stella counters with a wink. "Now dig in."

Mac takes a plate of food and follows Stella to the table, both making small talk about the case and the new cyber world that Mac ventured into only a few hours earlier.

"So you liked it then?"

"It was unnerving at first. But then when I got the hang of it, it was...well it was just another means to examine evidence and track a killer."

"Well Adam has set up an Avatar right now that will be established if _'Venus' _decides to reconnect again. We'll be ready for her," Stella informs Mac. "Will you be?"

"I think I'll let you or Adam take the reins next time," Mac resigns as he leans back on the couch.

"Hmm well maybe you just need some more practice."

"At what?" Mac asks in haste.

"Your cyber game."

"My what?"

"You know, your cyber pick up lines," Stella gently pokes his side, forcing his lips to curl upward.

"I think I humiliated myself enough today. I'll pass."

"That wasn't a choice Mac," Stella tells him as she stands up and offers her hand. "Come with me."

"I really don't want to," Mac tries to protest.

"Come on Mac, for me? I promise you'll enjoy yourself also. No one here but us."

Knowing he could never really say no to anything that didn't violate the laws of justice, Mac extends his hand, grasps hers and slowly pushes himself upright, standing almost eye to eye and once again allowing the heat between them to grow to a level beyond friendship.

"I'll go easy on you Mac," Stella whispers as she leans in a bit closer.

"I can take it," Mac replies in a soft tone as his hands come to automatically rest on her hips. He leans in closer and stops; hesitation holding him in place.

"We both can," Stella promises as her hand rests on his cheek and she finishes guiding his lips to hers, feeling the instant electrical connection as their lips finally lock. She feels his body willing giving itself to her but knows that if she urges a sexual connection with him right now, it might freak him out and although her brain is begging for that intimate expression from him right now, her heart wins out and tells her that this is the first step; he'll be back tomorrow.

Stella pulls back, her face flushed but smiles as Mac lingers in her embrace, his hesitation gone and his face completely relaxed.

"Mac," she utters almost out of breath.

"I don't like virtual romances," Mac confesses with a slight frown.

"Good because I like my Taylor up close and personal; in the flesh," she smiles as she kisses him once more. "Time for some fun."

"Stella?"

"Come on Mac," Stella urges as she leads them to the couch were a laptop and two controllers have been set up. "Take a seat."

"What?" Mac asks as his mouth offers a small laugh. But he quickly sits down, almost eager to try his hand a second life once again.

"Okay so since you seem lost when it comes to picking up _cyber women_," Stella emphasizes. "We need to prepare you if you run into _'Venus' _again and either myself or Adam aren't around."

"Okay," Mac agrees with some reluctance as he watches his avatar 'Taylor' come back to life on the screen before him. He then watches with amusement as an avatar appears on the screen, closely resembling the amazing woman beside him. With his heart still reeling from their amazing kissing connection a few minutes earlier, when he locks eyes with the sexy avatar, his brain starts to race with naughty thoughts.

"Like my avatar?"

"Very much," Mac answers as he loosens two more buttons on his dress shirt. "So now what?"

"When you see me Mac, what is the first word that comes to your mind?"

"Beautiful?" Mac blurts out and then looks at Stella with a slight frown. "Well I didn't mean the avatar because she's not real but...well it was..." Mac starts only to have Stella lean in and kiss him on the lips, stopping his mis-guided speech.

"Why recant Mac? When I see you the word handsome always comes into my mind."

"It does? The first word?"

"Well maybe not the _first word _but it's pretty close."

"And what would be the um...the first word?" Mac inquires with some hesitation.

Stella leans in and whispers in his ear, Mac's core instantly overheating and his mind racing. "R-really?" Mac manages.

"Would I lie?" Stella playfully retorts.

"No."

"Okay then...so give me your best pick up line."

"Stella..."

"Come on Mac, just you and me here."

"Okay. Hey beautiful, come here often?"

"A bit forward but you got my interest. What is beautiful about me?" Stella presses, her mind racing as to what he'll answer next.

"Your eyes," Mac offers again without hesitation.

"What do you see in them?"

"I see strength, determination, loyalty, independence, passion and love," Mac finishes as he turns to look at her with a soft expression.

"You see all that?" Stella asks weakly; dropping her controller and looking at him face on. "In me or her?"

"In you. That and more," Mac confesses in truth.

"Well handsome you got me," Stella teases, forcing the tension to subside a little and Mac's nervousness to dissipate.

"And what do you see when you look at my eyes?" Mac wonders.

"I see the most amazing man I have ever met," Stella answers in haste, prompting Mac to lean in and offer himself willingly for another passionate kiss. "My first cyber crush."

"Cyber?"

"I would use a different word in real life Mac."

Mac pulls back with a smirk, his heart racing with delight. "Okay so what do we do now?"

"Well your line worked on a woman who is interested in a personal relationship with you; now lets work on a line for a woman that might want to kill you."

"A personal relationship?" Mac arches his brows. "Stella?"

"What do you think Mac?"

"I think I'm glad I offered the line I did," Mac replies with a smile; his body letting out a heavy exhale.

"I am too," Stella's hand comes to rest on his, his fingers quickly grasping hers and holding on tightly. "Remember you asked me this morning something outside my office."

"It was a look I called you on," Mac remembers. "It was about us?"

"It was. I just wasn't sure you wanted the same as I do. But now that I see that you do, I'm no longer afraid to admit my feelings to you. What about you Mac?"

"What was the word you wanted to use other than crush?" Mac inquires.

"Love. I'm falling in love with you," she confesses.

"Really," he slowly ponders. "I guess that's good because I am falling in love with you. No regrets Stella."

"No regrets Mac."

They remain locked in blissful silence a few minutes longer before Stella pulls back slightly and hands Mac the controller once again. "Ready to get your game on?"

"Show me whatcha got," Mac lightly goads.

And for the next few hours, both of them take turns trying to make Mac cyber ready; enjoying their time together both in the virtual and the real worlds. Stella finally notices Mac's eyelids fighting to stay open; her brain offering a small cry of victory that her ploy had worked. However, getting him to sleep wasn't the major battle; it was keeping him asleep that would be the real test. Solid sleep for the better part of the night. A whole night would be a miracle for Mac Taylor; no matter how tired he was.

"Let's try this way," Stella suggests as she eases herself back onto the couch and then offers the space beside her to Mac. "Get a bit more comfortable for the next round."

"Next round?" Mac asks, as he tries to stifle a slight yawn.

"Just a bit longer Mac, I promise."

"Okay," Mac answers, not really wanting to go home to yet another sleepless night alone; his mind almost dreading the three o'clock hour. So he settles himself onto the couch, into Stella's warm embrace and then resumes the next level of their play dating, his mind enjoying his lame attempts at flirting with Stella in second life. _I'm glad I confessed the truth,_ his brain ponders his earlier confession about wanting a personal relationship and falling in love with her; no regrets. That was the truth and it was something he was going to work hard to maintain.

Stella watches as Mac's reaction time starts to slow and feels her own mind starting to settle with comfort. Finally she watches his avatar Taylor stop short and notices Mac's hands, controller and all resting on his chest. She very carefully pries the device from his fingers, flips off the computer that was hooked up to the TV for a bigger screen; bathing her living room in silence.

She reaches behind her pillow to a spot between the wall and the arm of the couch and pulls out a blanket; gently draping it over them and then smiling with delight as Mac's body automatically curls into her a little bit deeper.

"Goodnight Mac," Stella whispers as she plants a loving kiss on the top of his forehead. "Sleep well."

"G...night...Stella..." Mac mumbles with a soft whisper; his eyes never opening. Her warm breath on his neck, puts his mind at ease, his heart already in happy euphoria at the feel of her body pressed up against his; her lips on his skin. And while he knows that there will be more intimate unions to come, tonight he needs his sleep and with her holding him tightly, he was assured of more than just a few solid hours; the night ahead, this time, would prove restful.

She watches her phone, which is now on vibrate come to life and her brain instantly reminds her of Mac's phone. It was his cell phone that he had opted not to answer, so she very carefully reaches toward his hip and retrieves the small electronic device.

She looks at the time:

_3:32AM_

She quickly presses the off button, placing the phone down just as another call connects, getting only his voice mail; the caller unaware of the happy couple now lovingly held in each other's arms, his plan thwarted for at least one more night. Stella pulls Mac tighter into her grasp, closes her eyes and falls asleep with a comforting smile on her face, her mind at ease and her heart now occupied with thoughts of their new future together; a_ real romance _waiting to be fulfilled.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** gosh I think I got carried away with this one and hope it's not too long! Please let me know what you thought before you leave and thanks again! :D

**PS:** Have also updated 'Altered States' if you are following that story.


End file.
